Kuroko's Voice
by LittleMissWolfie
Summary: Or, How Kuroko Accidentally Became a YouTube Star. A story told in drabbles.


**The Video**

The video seemed innocent enough when Kise clicked on it. The thumbnail was a picture of the anime whose opening the video was covering, and the girl was cute, so he decided, _Why not?_

Then it started.

Kise immediately recognized Kuroko, with his light blue hair and stoic demeanor. He was perched upon a stool, an acoustic guitar fitted comfortably in his hands (did Kuroko even _play_ the guitar? He'd never mentioned it before.) and though his face was as blank as ever, Kise could detect the irritation rolling off him in waves. From the way he was facing, Kise assumed Kuroko didn't know he was being filmed. "Kagami-kun, why do you want me to sing so badly?" he whined (well, as much as Kuroko could whine).

Kagami's voice came from somewhere off-screen. "'Cause I'm bored and the rest of the team hasn't heard you yet." A chorus of agreements blared over the speakers.

Kuroko Kuroko-scowled which, in reality, was a slight downturn of the corners of his lips. "Fine."

In a put-upon matter, Kuroko began strumming the guitar's strings. It was alright sounding, Kise supposed. There wasn't much you could do on an acoustic guitar, after all.

But then he started singing.

_After the rain the flowers bloom all of the colors spreads so new, everything feels like a fantasy  
>It was on that day that I fell in love with you, underneath the crimson sky<br>Not even in the blink of an eye, will we be forever lost in time  
>Cause I have written all these memories deep inside my heart<br>I finally found that you were the one, who made the stars shine so bright  
>You were the one who made me realize, that in the darkness is light<br>Don't be afraid to let it all out, your smile doesn't have to hide  
>All of your fears will be gone in the night, the moment that you become mine<br>With the hope that you hold dear, and all of your pain, all of your fear  
>Surely we can make a future that is shining so bright in the night<br>_

After a few final strums of the guitar, Kuroko sighed. "Happy now?"

Though he sounded very irritated, he most certainly wasn't. Even Kise, from the other side of a screen and who knows how many hours of the fact was aware of this. While he'd sung (like an angel, mind you,) he swayed on his stool, a smile playing on his lips. His eyes shone bright with a passion that Kise had only ever seen while he played basketball.

"Very," said Kagami's voice. "We need to get you a real band, Kuro-"

And the video ended.

Kise leapt for the mouse, forwarding it to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Channel<strong>

"I didn't agree to this, you know," Kuroko deadpanned to Kagami as they sat in front of the former's laptop. They were in the gym after basketball practice had ended, the latter glad for the school's free wifi. "In fact, you recorded a video of me, hacked my Google account, and posted said video on the internet for everyone to see. I could probably sue you."

Kagami laughed. "C'mon, Kuroko! I've always wanted to be friends with someone who was YouTube famous! Lemme make you a channel, I'm begging you!"

A sigh. "Fine."

With a disturbing amount of glee, Kagami commandeered Kuroko's laptop and began clicking and typing like a madman. Torn between being amused and being irritated, Kuroko fished a mystery novel out of his duffel bag and started reading. By the time the murder victim was found, Kagami was finished, crowing "Done!"

Kuroko slipped the book back into his bag and crawled to where Kagami sat triumphantly in front of his laptop. He had to admit, the channel page Kagami designed was pretty damn good. It was clean and organised, with a light blue background, a cropped picture of him from one of the team pictures as his avatar image, and a well-designed acoustic guitar as his header image.

"So..." Kagami said, rocking back and forth where he sat like a child, "what do you think?"

Kuroko turned his eyes on his partner, his best friend, his _brother,_ and smiled. "It's perfect, Kagami-kun."

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Microphone<strong>

Over the course of the next few days, Kuroko received many email alerts on his phone about the comments he was getting on his YouTube video. Most of them were positive, as Kagami had predicted, but the incessant buzzing of his phone in his pocket was starting to grate on his iron nerves. After the fifth time first period, Kuroko asked to be excused to the bathroom so he could figure out how to disable the email alerts.

When he was settled in a stall, he whipped his phone out of his pocket and brought up his email.

_You have a good voice, but crappy sound quality. Invest in a mic and you're gold._

_omg your so hott! sing mor!_

_YOU SHOULD DO SPLASH FREE!_

_r u a voice actor?_

_Tetsuya. Call me immediately._

Kuroko nearly froze on the toilet seat as he read the last email. _Akashi had seen the video._ What was he in for now? With slightly shaking hands, Kuroko dialed Akashi's number and hit Call.

The emperor picked up on the first ring. "Tetsuya," he said.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko replied in kind.

"Why are you not in class?"

"I could ask Akashi-kun the same question."

A sigh. "Anyway, you do have a splendid voice, Tetsuya. How was I not aware of this?"

"I was in the basketball club, not the choir."

"Why not?"

"Because I love basketball. Kagami-kun tricked me into making that video. However, I have decided to take his advice and start creating YouTube videos."

"I will buy you a microphone."

Kuroko's eyes grew wide, and he was glad he was so secluded. He'd never live it down if his teammates knew he could feel shock. "What?"

"As I said, I enjoy the way your voice sounds. I will buy you a microphone and a set of headphone for your recording. It should be at your apartment by the morning. Do not feel the need to reimburse me." Then he hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong> **Here's an edited version of chapter one (meaning I just added a few more drabbles to the original...meh)**

**I'll put the links to all the songs I used in my profile, but for quick disclaimer things: _Hikaru Nara_, the first song, is originally by Goose house and the version I used is the English cover by breep5 on YouTube.**


End file.
